The present invention relates to a new and improved force transmitting assembly which is operable between an engaged condition in which the force transmitting assembly is effective to transmit force and a disengaged condition in which the force transmitting assembly is ineffective to transmit force. The force transmitting assembly may be used as either a clutch or brake.
A known force transmitting assembly includes a pair of force transmitting discs and a reaction disc which is disposed between the force transmitting discs. When the force transmitting assembly is in the disengaged condition, the reaction springs on both sides of the reaction disc tend to center it between the two force transmitting discs.
The two springs tend to maintain the force transmitting discs and the reaction disc in a spaced apart relationship when the known force transmitting assembly is in a disengaged condition. However, if the springs do not have equal strength and/or the two force transmitting discs encounter different frictional resistance to movement under the influence of the springs, the force transmitting discs may not always be moved to the desired positions relative to the reaction disc. If the force transmitting discs are not moved to the desired positions relative to the reaction disc, one or more friction surfaces in the force transmitting assembly could drag when the force transmitting assembly is in the disengaged condition.